


You Should Be Mine

by moshiznik



Category: GIRLee - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With every soft caress and every sweet breath, Minjung tells Eunsook just how much she loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] as part of my ipod shuffle challenge. The song is "You Should be Mine" by 98 Degrees.

“You should be mine,” Minjung whispers breathily against Eunsook's ear, the drunken words pushing past her lips as she finally says what she truly feels.

The older girl moans as Minjung’s nimble fingers find purchase on her chest, kneading her large breasts until it drives her crazy.

“Minjung-ah,” Eunsook groans, the endearment becoming drawn out as the tall brunette’s fingers make their way down her body, under her skirt into delicate folds.

“Yes, god,” Eunsook says enthusiastically, grabbing Minjung’s hair and yanking the younger’s face down to hers and captures those plush lips in a deep kiss.

They lose each other in the push and pull of their bodies, the give and take of pleasure as they play a dangerous game. Eunsook bites back the feeling of guilt at betraying her boyfriend. Minjung pushes through the fear that her best friend will hate her in the morning when they are both sober.

But the moment calls to them and they can only give into it. Give into each other as soft skin is caressed and heated kisses are exchanged in a passionate embrace that seems suspended in time.

Minjung relishes the look on Eunsook's sweet face as she fall off the edge, soon following her as she finds her own bliss. They grasp at each other, desperate to prolong that feeling of ecstasy, desperate to fill the silence with lazy kisses and soft caresses.

“You should be mine,” the younger whispers again, holding her friend tightly as they begin to fall asleep, sated and comfortable in each others' arms. Eunsook's light snores act as a calming balm on Minjung’s pent up nerves, and she snuggles closer the older girl seeking out her familiar warmth before she allows herself to slowly drift off to sleep.

She may not have tomorrow but she has this moment and that's more than she had ever dared to dream.


	2. Oh, Baby

Bright sunlight bore down on Minjung and she groaned, still half asleep and determined to stay in bed if only for another hour. Burrowing her head further into her favorite pillow, Minjung was pleased when the invading rays were suddenly shut out. The shadows drawing her into their embrace as she breathed a sigh of relief; the small tendrils of sleep curling around her a welcome reprieve for her exhausted body.

Brief images of last night’s dream flit across her consciousness, an unbidden smile pulling at the corners of her lips. It was always the same dream, one filled with a deep-seated hope but tinged with the bitter taste of reality. However, for some reason even in her sleepy state, Minjung couldn’t help but feel that this time it had been special, different somehow.

“Minjung-ah?”

It had been real.

“Minj?” the soft words were soon followed by a light touch, familiar fingers toying with the long silver strands of Minjung’s hair.  
Blinking warily, too afraid that she would break whatever spell she was under, Minjung slowly looked up to see her best friend sitting next to her on the bed. The sight struck her and she felt all of the air leave her body in a shaky exhale, the strangled noise causing Eunsook’s lips to turn downwards in a worried frown.

The muted sunlight from the curtain-covered windows cast a soft glow on Eunsook’s anxious face as she gazed down and met Minjung’s wide eyes.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Eunsook’s words were playful, and Minjung knew that her friend was trying to lighten the mood. A teasing smile replaced the frown on those plush lips while Eunsook’s hand untangled from Minjung’s hair to cup her cheek as if the younger girl was precious to her. The look in Eunsook’s eyes daring Minjung to believe that this wasn’t a dream.

Eunsook’s delicate thumb rubbed soothing circles into Minjung’s cheek and she boldly allowed herself to lean into the caress, deciding that she could figure out the details later. Because Eunsook was touching her so softly, was gazing at her so fondly, that Minjung didn’t really have the heart to break whatever spell she was under.

Slowly, Minjung brought her own hand up to cover Eunsook’s as it rested on her cheek, giving her friend a small squeeze before she was leaning up into her and molding their smiling mouths together.

Minjung kissed her because the sight of Eunsook sitting there almost naked on her bed was too much for her to handle. Minjung kissed her because there was no way she could stand having the girl so close and yet so far away from her.

Her barely controlled fantasies about Eunsook would be so much better now that she had this image of the elder sitting so prettily, so perfectly, on her bed. Of her lovely body barely covered by one of Minjung’s running shirts, the ones with the arms cut off and wide side holes that usually showed off Minjung’s sports bra but was now teasing Minjung with the knowledge that Eunsook wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

Eunsook pulled away and Minjung whined, following the elder’s retreating lips until they were kissing, soft pecks and light nips drawing making them lose their breath.

The elder giggled and Minjung smiled, allowing the other girl to finally break away. They stared at each other, eyes drinking in every small movement, every passing second as they both fought to hide their shit-eating grins but couldn’t.

“Am I dreaming?” Minjung dared to ask, finally voicing her biggest doubt.

“No.” The small confession broke through the steel wall that she had built around her heart when it came to her best friend, all those years of silently hoping, quietly loving the other girl crashing down on her like a tidal wave.

“Oh, Baby,” Eunsook breathed, leaning forward to kiss away the tears that were now streaming down her friend’s face. “Minj, don’t be sad.”

Each brush of those soft lips sent an electric shock through Minjung’s body and she could only laugh because Eunsook could be so perceptive and so dense all at the same time. “I’m not sad,” she said, locking tear-filled eyes with Eunsook’s confused, round ones. “I’m happy.”

At her whispered confession, Eunsook bit her lip, a small smile stealing over her lips as her cheeks flushed with happiness. And although the tears didn’t stop, Minjung smiled too, tilting her face up imploringly until Eunsook complied with a sweet, languid kiss.  
They spent the morning lounging in bed together just like that, Minjung asking questions, voicing her deepest, darkest worries, and Eunsook kissing her until they somehow all melted away.


End file.
